Ninjago: The Man in The Wolf Mask
by GarnettFox
Summary: What does it mean to be 'Human? Why is it so hard? It's so much easier hiding behind a monsters mask...AU Fic with JayXNya and KaiXOC, hints a little at one sided LloydXOC rated teen for language possible gore and reference to sex.
1. Chapter 1

_If you tell a lie big enough and keep repeating it, People will eventually come to believe it-Joseph Goebbels  
_

The night is beautiful, the dark blue almost black sky studded with diamond like shimmering stars and the pale disk of the moon reflecting the light of the sun to glow and cast light upon the darkened world.

He missed that night sky. The sky who's beauty you could only truly see in the wilderness or tiny villages. Not the city. Not here.

That was one of the few things he missed from his home. Very few things he missed. though it might just because of the old saying he missed it so much.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder..._ A bitter laugh left him as he lay on the roof watching the few stars that could shine threw the light pollution. Nothing could make his heart grow fonder for that place. The place that took a innocent boy, and made him a monster.

A creature skulked up to him, at first glace you could fool your self into thinking it was a black wolf, or a very large black dog. looking closer you could see what made the thing so strange. It wasn't truly living, was not a real part of this world, it's paws and claws picked over the ground noiselessly because there where no paws, no weight. It's wispy fur just faded away the form more a vague copy of what it should be. This was no mortal creature, but a pure shadow given form and purpose. The shadow creature paused by his head it's sightly white eyes looking into the mans glittering silver.

Sighing he sat up. "What's going on?" The shadow creature opened it's mouth and spoke, not in a language any could understand unless they like the man could control the shadows. it's voice was a coarse whisper into the males ear, he frowned what the shadow spoke of was quite far out from the city and he did promise...but this was to enticing.

the Creature sat waiting patiently as it's master got up fixing his dark cape across the shoulder pads of his leather jacket his form almost blending into the darkness thanks to the black leather he wore. the only things that gave him away was the long light brown hair he had that he allowed to flow freely and his pale face. though his features where soon hidden a black, silver and red mask taking the place of his face the beautiful paints taking the form of a fierce snarling wolf muzzle.

The Creature rubbed against his legs whispering more telling him the exact location as shadows rose up around them, not sentient like the creature but pure shadow energy ready and willing to whisk it's master away to where ever he wished.

"To Four Weapons." the darkness cocooned them before vanishing, human and creature gone from the material world traveling threw the shadow to their destination. And start of The Rabid Wolf's destiny.

0o0o

The Wolf sighed and shook his head at the scene before him. the place was a wreck with broken weapons scattered on the ground, the large and once proud sign proclaiming the name of the store that had belonged to the Flamey family for generations was barely hanging on half covering the entrance threatening to come crashing down and crush someone with a strong gust of wind.

Speaking of crushing someone. Wolf winced seeing the remains of the water tower scattered everywhere. Part of him wondered why no one had ransacked the place (Not that you'd really be able to tell) Or cleaned it up. Then again the area was mostly privet property owned by the Flamey's so other people probably couldn't be bothered cleaning it when it was technically not their problem.

With a wave of his hand shadow creatures rose up and started cleaning away the debris sorting out the still sell-able weapons and armor, wood that could be used to repair the store, and the trash that was no good for anything but firewood and slag. Happy they where cleaning up the mess outside the Wolf entered looking around at the half destroyed interior.

"At lest they put up a fight..." He sighed feeling sorry for the family who lived here "...Lest I can do for them is put things back the way they where." he muttered to his self closing his eyes a thin film of shadow flow before it settled where age old shadows did marking out where objects once where and what was there. The Wolf nodded to his self a few creatures coming in from outside and tidying up the inside, he sighed picking up a warped sword raising a eyebrow. "...If those things that took them did this I don't want to run into them..." one of the creatures whined in confusion the Wolf looking over and frowning confused as well.

"Helloooo..." he came over frowning at the darker area on the sign. "Something was hidden here..." He looked around "Something worth trashing this place and kidnapping the owners..."focusing he pulled the darker shadow towards him his sharp eye's picking out faintly darker patterns. Humming he carefully manipulated the shadows raising a eyebrow as a map and writing became visible reading it over.

"...You guys can finish up here." He said softly grabbing a note pad from the counter along with a pen summoning a small shadow as he wrote on the note that he was going to be busy and probably not back for a night or two giving it to the shadow.

"Give this to Konton or Kaze they'll make sure it's read." the shadow nodded taking the note in it's mouth and vanishing the Wolf looking at his shadow map again, he was vaguely aware of the area's close to where these 'Golden weapons' where and though he couldn't travel right to them could at lest get near and check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

The little shadow shook it's self as it came out note held tight in it's mouth looking around wary of humans huddling under a bench. A soft coo make it jump and shriek in fright before glaring at the other equally startled looking shadow creature. This other one was one of the few who where allowed to remain in the mortal world full time, looking at the name tag the little shadow nodded happy to have found Kaze and dropped the note in front of her relaying the message and vanishing back to the shadows.

Obediently Kaze picked up the note in her jaws and trotted over to a small blonde girl with glittering emerald green eyes who was keeping a careful eye on a ginger bouncy ball of energy who was whooping in delight as she spun on the roundabout. taking the note she read it and frowned a little at the message looking at the other girl knowing she was going to be upset. Sighing she waved and the blue eyed ginger blinked jumping off the play thing (the blonde girl wincing at the thought of her landing awkwardly and hurting herself) bouncing up to her.

"Hey Leah what's that?" Leah-the blonde girl- sighed and motioned for the others hand using her finger to write symbols on her hand. "Oh...R-really?" She sniffled a little looking down "...But he promised to sing a lullaby..." Leah frowned and pulled the younger girl into a hug glad that no one was around at this late hour to see them, before taking the girls hand and leading her away. She knew the other wasn't in the mood for game's anymore, she only hoped that the other came back soon to cheer her up.

0o0o0o

The Wolf frowned looking from the map to the area in front of him "...How long has there been mining here?" He wondered out loud confused at the tracks and mining equipment all over the place "...I mean come on I know the maps probably old but still..." He frowned picking up a pickaxe "Weird...Brand new and barely looks used..." He sighed pulling up the map again picking his way threw the rocks and abandoned tools. he paused at one of the machines putting his hand on it "Still warm...So where the fuck is everyone?" He sighed shaking his head smirking at the dark interior of the cave,

"Thank you night vision." He chuckled his silvery eye's going pitch black the cave for him seeming to light up so he could see it perfectly one of his faithful shadow creatures trotting at his side. He frowned at the sight of weapon marks, a few scattered bones and...Claw marks? He shook his head seeing piled mound of earth that looked weirdly gouged out of the ground, several burn marks and patches of ice. "What the fuck happened in here?"

Man and Shadow froze at the growl that answered him.

"...Was that your stomach?" The shadow rolled it's eyes whimpering as a pair of toxic glaring green eye's opened in the rocks, the stones shifting and moving claws scraping the ground drool dripping from it's fangs. "...That's a dragon isn't it?" The shadow nodded "...It's pissed off and hungry isn't it?" again it nodded.

"...I'm out of here!" The dragon roared the cave trembling with the force shadows raising up and pulling the Rabid Wolf away just in time to save him from the beasts charge and snapping jaws. the brown and green dragon shrieked in outrage tail lashing out around it. No! first he had failed in his duty and now when a human came to laugh at it him it vanished. The dragon growled lowly lining back down a paw covering his eyes feeling ashamed hoping the others where having better luck.

0o0o0o

"Cold, Cold Cold!" The shadow creature gave Wolf a unimpressed look "...It's fucking freezing!" the shadow rolled it's eyes, having no body or a body temperature it couldn't really comment, but still his master seemed to be making a big fuss over nothing as they trudged threw the snow "The kids are probably getting worried sick..." He winced aware he'd given them a note saying he would either be later then normal or turn up in the morning, but guilt still gnawed at him.

"...Get this done quick as I can and go home...stop off at a store and get some sweets for them...maybe new DVDs to watch..." he mused thinking on how to make it up to them as they came up to a jagged building that seemed to be a temple or palace made of ice "...Ok this place is cool." he smirked a little seeing the skeletons ensnared in the ice "My kinda decor..." the pair looked around the Wolf frowning kneeling in the snow "Foot prints...Human sized..." he thought back to the shop.

"...The people who attacked and took the map, they must have been here!" The shadow snarled in anger at the thought of the criminals that destroyed a family's livelihood getting these 'Golden Weapon' things. "...Heh Let's hope that one of these sculptures is them!" Wolf laughed kicking a small chunk of ice that hit a snow bank. the snow trembled.

"...Oh fuck no..." the snow fell away from the tall elegant looking dragon it's scales a pure white with delicate blue and silver markings. it would have been beautiful, if not for the vicious snarl and murderous look in the beasts eyes. It threw it's head back and roared before snapping forward a beam of pure ice and cold aimed right for Wolf. If not for his quick reflexes at shadow traveling away in a second he'd have joined the other ornaments in the dragons lair. The dragon hissed testily crushing one of his sculptures under his claws angry that his home, his sanctuary had been breached twice in the same day! With a grumbled he slivered back into the snow willing it to cover him. He really needed a nap after this stressful day privetly hoping one of the others had killed the arrogant little humans.

0o0o0o0o

Wolf yelped eyes stinging cursing up a storm his shadow creature staring at him "I fucking hate lightning!" He winced blinking blurry, the area had been dark so he was using his night vision but the lightning flashing everywhere hurt his eyes greatly. He sighed blinking and reluctantly taking off the night vision "Your gonna have to be my eyes." the Creature grumbled looking up at the strange building Wolf sighing.

"...Ok go up and I'll shadow travel to you." the Shadow grunted and loped ahead climbing up Wolf waiting for a mental cue from the creature sighing and shadow traveling up to it when it broadcasted back where it was on top of the nun chuck like building.

The glaring yellow eyes and drooling mouth that belonged to the royal blue and yellow dragon who's body crackled with electricity that greeted him made him wish he hadn't.

"Hehehehe...Nice dragon?" It roared and snapped at him Wolf just dodging out the way "I'M OUT!" He shadow traveled away narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning the dragon huffing and sniffing settling back down. He was still angry at the humans that intruded on his home and took the weapon he'd been guarding, but the target practice with the new human cheered him up a bit and he was fairly sure that one of the others would kill the thief's anyway.

0o0o0o0o

"Why didn't you warn me about the dragon!?" The shadow creature huffed as they walked up to the last place on the map, it wasn't it's fault it'd been taken by surprise just like he had! With a weary sigh Wolf opened the door to the last temple warily eying the lava.

"Ya I'm not falling for it a third time." The Shadow creature growled a little "...The lightning dragon was you fault!" It sniffled Wolf sighing and frowning the area showing signs of a fight and sensing...Something. He lightly touched a shadow and jerked away shuddering in disgust. Something was...Very wrong. some force had forced his element into action twisted and corrupted it into doing their bidding.

That left a dirty tasty in his mouth knowing his element and the innocent beings that resided in it had been hurt like that. Swallowing his disgust he drew the pained shadows out and gently petted them to soothe and try and remove the taint of the others control from the poor things. The Shadow creatures cooed softly and nuzzled him slinking back when he was done. With a sigh he got up.

"Well no 'Sword of Flames' and no dragon. Let's go." He froze a hot jet of air ruffling his hair from behind "...Fuck I need to keep my mouth shut." He winced trembling a little turning to see the beast...

0o0o0o0o

_Just a quick note, don't come to expect daily chapters, I post when I am done with a chapter no later, no sooner. my posts will slow down as enrollment at college is next week and I need to sign up. But don't take long periods of inacticity as a sign of abandonment I will be working on this rest assured Rabid Wolf's story is one that demands to be told!_

_Thank you to my favers and followers!_

_To WristWriting and Violet Spectrum my very best of friends XD I'm glad your loving it so far! Especially considering you helped so much in this fic's creation :3_

_To SmileRin XD I updated the next day is that ok?_

_To Lya200 Uhrm...I'll be honest your review had me scratching my head but I'll assume you like it :3_


	3. Chapter 3

The fire dragon...Didn't look a lot like a fire dragon. What's more it looked more confused at Wolf being in the temple then angry. This strange dragon was jet black with fine grey marking and silvery claws, it blinked it's great white eyes the two beings staring at each other before it lost interest in him walking off.

_'Eh just a human, smells a little like him...heh who am I kidding? apart from the Creation Element lines the others all died out long ago.'_ Wolf's eye's widened hearing the dragons voice in his head. That normally only happened with his shadows! He watched it as the dragon sniffed and looking around searching for something. '_Where is he?'_ Wolf gulped.

"...Where's who?" The dark dragon froze and turned to him it's eyes narrowed.

'_...Are you talking to me?'_ Wolf nodded approaching it.

"Yes...I'm hearing you like I do my Shadow Creat-" He yelped knocked off his feet dazed for a moment before he registered what was happening. The dragon, the at the lest three tone highly dignified mythological creature.

Was Nuzzling him.

NUZZLING HIM.

And purring, fucking purring as it rubbed it's head into his chest sounding like the worlds biggest Tabby on Catnip. Wolf blinked mind reeling trying to keep up with the rapid fire talking of the over excited dragon before giving up and allowing the dragon to use him as a cuddly toy. Better then being eaten at lest.

"...Weren't you looking for something?" Wold finally asked after ten minutes of dragon snuggling the beast yelping looking up.

_'My mate! Oh he'll be so happy! We both thought the last of your line died out a long time ago!'_ Wolf frowned sitting up as the dragon looked around roaring trying to find it's 'Mate'.

"...What do you mean 'My line'?" The dragon sighed looking worried for it's mate sitting.

_'Elemental line, Shadow, Fire, Ice. All elemental powers that typically follow a family line, Several of them such as Light and Wood died out a long time ago the four main Creation elements Fire, Lightning, Earth and Ice survived threw the century's. Though Shard did say he thought the Ice line finally died a few years ago...' _Wolf Sighed holding his head.

"So your saying...I'm relating to a guy a long time ago who could use shadows like me?" The dragon nodded.

_'Yes, I was his loyal friend long ago. He named me Joey.' _

"...Joey?...He called you, a Shadow Dragon I'm assuming. Joey." Joey nodded.

"_Yes, I'm rather fond of the name myself. What is yours?'_ Wolf opened his mouth before pausing a moment and smiling, as long as the creature was being honest.

"...Most call me the Rabid Wolf, But...Family call me Dusk Hamachi." Joey cocked his head.

_'Am I family?'_

"You are now." Dusk smiled before frowning a little "Not sure how we're gonna fit you though..." Joey chuckled and his form started to change shrinking down his legs and horns vanishing till a small shadow creature was before him in the basic form and shape of a snake. Dusk blinked as Joey slivered up and wrapped around his neck lightly.

_'I am a Shadow dragon after all, I have complete control over my form, much like you with your shadows.'_ Dusk chuckled a little petting the little shadow.

"Let's go home."

0o0o0o0o

Home as it was, was a two floor warehouse that had been re-purposed over time into almost a apartment building by Dusk, his shadows and the children who lived with him. the ground floor consisted of the kitchen, a large laundry room, bathroom and toilets, a media room for the kids to watch movies and a large indoor play area. The second floor was just bedrooms all made to be big enough to hold a bed, set of draws, a desk and a little stretching room the only exception being Dusk's room being a little bigger giving him more room and a larger bed as sometimes when the younger children had nightmares they'd get in with him for comfort.

Dusk sighed taking off his mask and shedding the thick leather coat his pale almost sickly thin form revealed Joey slunk off looking for a place to make a bed while he check on his surrogate brothers and sisters blinking when he came to Leah's room when he saw a second lump before chuckling softly at the bright ginger locks knowing just who it was.

"Sweet dreams Leah, Claire. I promise I'll make it up to you." he whispered chuckling a little seeing them snuggle closer together leaving them in peace yawning forgoing the rest of his check heading to his own bed.

"So what kept you?" Dusk yelped and blinked startled at the boy sniggering at him sat on his bed. He rolled his eyes.

"Funny Lloyd, I...It's a long story it can wait till morning." Lloyd raised a eyebrow and smirked pointing at the clock that read 5:47 AM "...You know what I mean." Dusk grumbled grabbing his night things Lloyd turning around to face the wall Dusk sighing and getting changed.

"Welllll it's morning, Tell me!" Dusk snorted.

"Wait till I've slept and I'll tell you with the others." Lloyd whined lightly.

"Awww come on, we both know I'm your favorite." Dusk sighed glaring a little at him.

"...Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon get off my bed before I decide you can't go to Jermonikai village with Leah and Claire later in the week." the pale albeno eleven year old yelped and jumped off Dusk's bed really wanting to go the village with the others Dusk groaning flopping on his bed to tired to bother pulling the sheets over him.

"...Can I stay with you?" Dusk looked up properly looking at the boy. His snow white hair was a mess, his eyes red with dark rings around them.

"You had the nightmare about your dad again didn't you?" Lloyd flinched telling Dusk all he needed and the elder male offered a arm Lloyd getting in bed and cuddling him.

"...it won't happen will it?" Dusk hummed softly cuddling the boy half asleep.

"No...Your nothing like your father Lloyd, go to sleep now, it'll be better in the morning."

"...Thanks big brother." Lloyd whispered closing his eyes and going to sleep along with his guardian.

0o0o0o

"So it's a dragon?" Claire asked her bright blue eye's wide clinging onto Lloyd who rolled his ruby red ones.

"No way, Dusk's been trying for ages to make a shadow look like a dragon, it's impossible!" Joey huffed and jumped down from Dusk's shoulder the children crowding backing away as the shadow grew and growled claws clinking against the floor raising up till his great horned head scraped the ceiling. the Shadow Dragon glared at Lloyd.

_'Am I still impossible?'_ Dusk sighed shaking his head.

"I'm the only one who understands you Joey." Dusk pointed out both him and the dragon missing Lloyd's pale face before the eleven year old shook it off as his imagination.

"Why's it here?" Dusk sighed petting it.

"Well...He's a shadow creature like the ones I gave you as pets." He motioned at the gathers shadow creatures either at their owners side or on their shoulder. "And well...I felt like I had to, it's not like he had anywhere else to go." Joey whined a little.

_'Especally with my mate missing...' _

"So he joins us here, he doesn't need to sleep and can be our new guard dog. Along with keeping a eye on the little kids and giving the older ones more time out." The children whooped and cheered with delight Dusk chuckling.

"Ok ok those who have chores get to it! I'm going to go have a nap really need to catch up on my sleep. And I promise, I'll read a story and sing a lullaby to make up for not singing one yesterday." Claire and several other younger children squealed the little ginger glomping Dusk's legs the male hugging her. "And remember Lloyd's going to Jermonikai soon, you need or what anything from there give him a list and money." A few people approached the longest staying of them talking to him as Dusk smiled happy they where ok and knew what was going on. Giving Claire a last kiss on the forehead he went back up to his room Joey lieing down allowing some of the kids to use him as a climbing frame.

The dragon smiled closing his eyes, he could get used to this. he mused enjoying the company of the kids after so many years of being alone apart from his mate. He frowned a little thinking of them sighing.

_'I promise Flame, I'll find out what happened to you...'_

0o0o0o

Nya frowned staring at the shop "...I distinctly remember this place being completely trashed when I was kidnapped..." everything had been cleared away the the shop repaired. It couldn't have been Kai he had been training with Sensai Wu and would have taken him days if not weeks to do, she couldn't think of anyone else who would help them...

Cautiously she stepped in seeing the inside as perfectly tidied as the out with the stock piled where it should be.

"What is going on...?" She yelped as something poked her leg getting into a fighting stance. And blinking confused at the tiny little shadow at her feet with a note. Warily she took the note backing away in case the thing bit her but it just faded away. Confused she read the note.

_To the Flamey's or who ever reads this, you don't know me and I don't know you. All I know is that you where attacked and kidnapped by dangerous people.__I felt worried and investigated the wreck that was your shop and put my Shadow creatures to putting it right when I found the map. As such I went to see if these 'Golden Weapons' where real and try to find those who attacked you. I left my shadows here with orders one stays with a note to tell you what has happened._

_Don't think you owe me or anything ridiculous like that I did this because it felt like the right thing to do, I don't want to be payed or rewarded. I'm just glad I did the right thing._

_Yours sincerely The Rabid Wolf_Under the signature was a symbol of a crescent moon and snarling wolfs head. Nya looked back up at where the shadow was and sighed.

"...Couldn't have left a way for me to give them my thanks?"

0o0o0o

_Thank you my readers for taking the time to read this XD I am really surprised I'm managing to post a chapter a day at this point. Heh this story just really get's my brain going I guess._

_Thank you to SmileRin, WristWriting and Violet Spectrum for their reviews!_

_...Oh and small disclaimer, Nya might end up a little out of character at times. Why? Because I don't like her that much Why...even I don't know, she is my third lest likeable character in Ninjago so I might get her character wrong as I didn't pay much attention to it. Feel free to call me out on it when it happens so I know how to make it better._

_Why is one of the main pairings featuring a character I don't like? because I want this story to follow cannon and I have some idea's to use with their relationship(More then the writers seemed to have...we see them act like a couple what two three times?)_

_Anyway please Review and I hope you enjoy the story. :3_


	4. Chapter 4

Lloyd chuckled at Claire as she squealed happily bouncing from street vender to street vender, the little girl having far to much energy then was probably healthy for her. Leah watched silently her emerald eye's glinting warily as she watched wanting to ensure nothing happened to her.

"I can keep a eye on her Leah, there's a good book store a street or two over." Leah blinked and stared at Lloyd a moment before smiling fainting. "Your welcome Leah, go on." The silent girl nodded and walked off leaving the two alone Claire giggling coming over and latching onto Lloyd's arm.

"Lloyd! This stall has the prettiest beads! Can I please please pleaaaaaaase buy some so I can make more necklaces and bead dolls?" Lloyd chuckled ruffling her hair eye's drawn to the crude bead necklace around her neck in the vague shape of a crescent moon and Wolf head.

"Ok Claire, I'm just going to the stalls over there to get some treats and things for the others Ok?" Claire nodded and skipped off Lloyd smiling after her putting the hood of his hoodie up the bright sun light starting to irritate his sensitive eyes and skin. He ignored the wary looks shop keepers and customer's gave him for his albinism and the dark clothes. He was used to it by now and could deal with it.

"Well if it isn't Garmadon!" He froze recognizing the voice and prayed that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Gene, Brad." He said stiffly noticing how people started giving him fearful looks and backing away Lloyd wincing. They knew nothing about him apart from who his father was and they where judging him, thinking him nothing more then a mini copy of his dad. Gene smirked at him and sharing a look with Brad walked off with half of the gang of boys with them each with the Darkly's uniform. "Field trip?"

"Just like the one you ran away on Lloyd, saved the school the trouble of expelling you." Lloyd narrowed his eyes at the whispers already starting up about how evil he must be for getting kicked out of a school for 'Bad boys', ignoring the only way you could really do that is by being Good.

"What do you want Brad?" The boy smirked as one of the others whispered in his ear.

"This. GARMADON'S SON IS STEALING AND THREATENING PEOPLE!" A bad of stolen candy was shoved at a confused Lloyd the bad boys running off as four strange people jumped down.

The first thought that came to Lloyd's mind was 'Why are these people wearing pajamas?' the second when he realized they where ninja 'Why is only one of them wearing black? White, red and blue aren't gonna camouflage you unless your against the American flag.' the third 'Oh shit they know I'm Garmadon's son and I'm holding stolen stuff...I'm going to get my ass kicked.'

"I ah uhrm,...This isn't what it looks like..." The blue one snorted the black picking up the young boy Lloyd yelping struggling, paling when they started talking about punishing him "I didn't do anything wrong!" He tried to explain despite knowing it was fruitless. Who'd ever believe in the son of Garmadon?

0o0o0o

Claire whimpered, crying as she ran through the streets and alleys of the village panicking as the group of Darkly's boys who split off from the one hassling Lloyd. She flinched small stones getting thrown at her making her body sting a she ran the boys yelling cruel words after her aiming the rocks at her legs tto make her fall.

She screamed when she realized was cornered in a dead end, turning and facing the boys with fear in her eyes. "L-LEAH! LEAH! LLOYD!" She cried out whimpering wishing she hadn't left her little pet shadow behind not knowing that Leah couldn't hear her and that even if Lloyd could he couldn't help her.

"Alright brat!" the ringleader with red hair and glasses snapped in a nasal tone. "What do you have in your pockets?" Claire whimpered and started to pull out a tattered picture of her family and her Dad's watch that he had given her before he died. Suddenly, four figures in brightly colored suits jumped down.

"Back off brat," the black ninja warned. "She's an innocent little girl, don't bother her."

"Ninja!" the redhead gasped and the entire group made a hasty retreat.

"Are you okay?" the black turned to check on Claire when she practically tackled his legs in a hug.

"Thank you!" she sobbed. "That was so scary!" The ninja looked shocked for a moment before he glared at his laughing teammates and then knelt to be on the girl's level.

"You're welcome," he smiled and picked her up. "Where do you live sweetie? We'll take you home so nobody else tries to hurt you."

Claire shifted uncomfortably and looked down. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Big brother would be mad, especially if I told you." The Ninja frowned hearing that wondering who would force their little sister to keep her own home a secret.

"Awww Come on Kid you can trust us!" The blue one grinned practically snatching her from the black.

"Jay!"

"Relax I can handle kids." Jay chuckled spinning the girl around Claire whimpering looking like she was going to burst into tears.

"Jay, you are scaring her," the white ninja scolded lightly as he took Claire from the blue ninja and away from the others. "Okay. If your not allowed to tell us. Then where can we leave you so that you can get home safely?"

Claire buried her face in the white's neck, clinging to him. "My other big brother and Sister are just a few streets away still shopping..."

The white smiled and stroked her hair. "Then I will take you there." he said holding her carefully and carrying her back to the main street the black one shooting the blue a glare.

"What was that?!"

"I thought she'd like it!" Blue grumbled red sniggering.

"More like it'd traumatize her." Blue hurmed and pulled his hood down to cover his eyes.

"What ever..."

0o0o0o0o

Leah frowned confused when she couldn't see any signs of Lloyd or Claire on the street her backpack weighed down with some new Latin and Criminology books. wiggling out of her pocket Kaze hummed looking up at her owner offering to look for them Leah shaking her head and gently pushing her back in the pocket. they wouldn't have gotten far and left her behind, and she could easily get back home if that was the case.

"Leah!" She blinked looking around for Lloyd. "Look up!" She did so eye's widening seeing him hanging on a sign. "Can you get me down?" Leah sighed looking around nodding when she saw a ladder moving it as best she could next to him motioning at it. "...Leah I'm stuck! I can't get off the sign I can't climb down!"she sighed rubbing her forehead trying to think quietly eeping when she was glomped.

"Leah!" She sighed petting Claire's hair as the younger snuggled her blinking realizing the other was sniffling and crying a little. "Leah i-it was so scary! These mean boys chased me a-and where gonna take my photo and watc-"

"WHAT?! Where are they?! I'll make them pay and say sorry!" Claire epped looking up at Lloyd.

"...How'd you get up there?" Lloyd sighed.

"Later, help?" Leah hummed and took Claire's hand signing at her to hold the ladder steady. Claire nodded as Leah climbed up holding the ladder for her. Leah carefully climbed onto the roof and started trying to help Lloyd free not noticing the wood groaning till a loud snap made them freeze.

"Oh fu-" The pair yelled as the wood gave out Claire's eyes widening the little girl diving forward to try and catch them yelping when they landed on top of her. the three lay in a pile moaning for a few minutes before Lloyd sat up wincing.

"Everyone ok?" Claire gave a thumbs up and Leah nodded the pair getting untangled. Lloyd sighed "Let's just get our stuff and go home." He winced back aching sure he was going to have a bruise later, Leah limping a bit and Claire rubbing her bottom having landed on it.

"Lloyd...I don't think I'm gonna come here again." She winced Lloyd sighing.

"Me neither Claire, me neither."

0o0o0o0

"And they believed the Darkly's boy's over you?" Lloyd nodded yelping loudly he and Dusk wincing as the elder checked his chest.

"Yes, and that hurt!" Dusk sighed getting up and getting some bandages.

"Sorry you've badly bruised your ribs might have even cracked one, I'll take you the hospital to double check in the morning." Lloyd nodded holding still as his chest was wrapped in bandages.

"...Why do people hate me so much?...I'm not him, I don't want to be him!" Dusk sighed and gently hugged the young boy who sniffled and clinged to him hiding his face in the others chest.

"Because most people are idiots happy to let others tell them what the world is like and who they should and shouldn't hate. You being Garmadon's son is something out of your control, the fact you went to Darkly's was something outside your control. No one has any right to judge you on that." The young Garmadon nodded sniffling a little.

"...Like they didn't have any right to judge you for your powers?" Dusk froze a little Lloyd wincing realizing he'd hit the elders soft spot before he was being hugged tighter.

"...Just like that. Come on I have to sing that lullaby and read to the younger kids, you coming." Lloyd chuckled grabbing his shirt.

"Wouldn't miss it big brother."

0o0o0o0o0o

_I'm aware there might be people thinking it so I'll say it now. Dusk is no way shape or form a Pedo, he loves his kids but in the way a brother loves his siblings or father his children._

_Thanks to WristWriting, Violet Spectrum and SmileRin for reviewing! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

"We got Lloyd good! Shows him for trying to ruin Darkly's name." Gene crowed Brad nodding along as they walked back to Darkly's

"I'm kinda surprised he lasted so long, it's been what three years?" Gene nodded.

"Three years since we ran him out of Darkly's, really he should have been dead." Brad hummed.

"You think he was smart enough to figure out how to get by, by his self?" The ginger snorted.

"Naw either some old dingbat took pity on him or he's some old guys toy." Brad frowned a little.

"It's to bad I mean Garmadon's son, You'd think he'd be a future evil genius." He flinched a little at the others glare.

"I'm a hundred times more evil then him!" Gene spat shooting their teachers a look before grabbing Brads arm and dragging him away.

"W-what Gene?! What are you doing?" Brad hissed as they ducked behind some bushes. Gene frowned pulling him along.

"I'm going to prove I'm better then Garmadon." He grinned darkly. "And I know just how to. Come on." Brad groaned but followed him.

"And just how are you going to prove your more evil then the son of the dark lord?!" Gene slipped out a old looking book from his bag.

"With this." Brad's eyes widened a little seeing the visage of a serpent on the book.

"The Serpentine?!" Gene nodded.

"This book holds the last known map to the location of their tombs, If we unleash them and bring them under our control then we will be the new rulers of Ninjago!" Brad grinned along with his friend.

"Where do we start?"

0o0o0o0o

Flame sighed dragging his tail in the dirt looking up at the sky wishing his master would let him fly free. Rocky groaned face-clawing.

_'If your THAT worried about your mate go find them!' _Shard sighed shaking his head.

_'He can't, we swore when we took the mantle of elemental Dragon Masters to obey the Ninja when they came for us and the weapons...even if they did surprise us and make us want to eat them...'_

_'I still want to eat mine at times.' _Whisp snarked _'Especially when he starts mooning over that girl...Just mate with her already!' _Flame sighed.

_'Thanks guys...It's mating season soon anyway and we'll have to go back to the Spirit Springs to rejuvenate I'll see Joey them.'_ The four dragons looked up as their masters returned laughing about 'teaching Garmadon a lesson'.

_'They fought Garmadon?'_

_'No no one of them said Lloyd.' _Flame sighed yelping as Kai tried to climb on knocking the bag on him off _'Watch it!' _Shard sighed before his eyes widened seeing the scroll Zane was holding and translating for the others.

_'...Are they meant to know the prophesy of the green Ninja yet...?'_ The four dragons looked to each other.

_'...I'm going to go out on a wing and say no.'_ Rocky sighed as they started squabbling over who it'll be.

_'Think Wu will tell them that as the Elemental Ninja none of them can be the Green Ninja?'_ Shard snorted.

_'You kidding? he'll probably use this as a excuse to get them training more.'_ Flame sighed as the Ninja got on the dragon's backs.

_'Humans can be just a littttttle thick can't they?'_

0o0o0o0o

Nya blinked looking up from the list she was making of fresh food they needed, it was surprising how fast they ran threw their food with six mouths to feed (ten if you count the dragons). At lest the market was on today so she'd be able to get things cheap, She frowned looking up hearing fighting and clashing weapons.

"What the?" she looked out seeing her brother and the others apparently having a gauntlet of sorts fighting each other with the golden weapons Nya sighing. "Of corse nothing's going to go wrong when your using highly unstable elemental weapons against each other. Idiots." she shook her head as Kai lost control of the Sword of flames fire's braking out around him the other panicking Nya resisting the urge to face palm.

"...Ya know ZANE controls ICE!" She pointed out sighing as Sensai saved them with Zane's shurikin. "Idiots, I'm going to Jermonikai village be back later!" She shook her head leaving wondering why men could be so idiotic at times.

0o0o0o0o

Brad shivered starting to think he was insane for following Gene out here so far. He grit his teeth trying to will the cold away a bitter wind blowing at them trying to invade the small pockets of warm air in their clothes and chill them to the bone.

"How much farther?!" Gene tried to glare back at Brad but found it had to do that, keep his footing in the snow and hold the book.

"Not fa-" He cried out tripping over something Brad hurrying to his side and helping him up Brad's eye's widening at the hypnotic patters on the seal they where on.

"We found it!" Brad whooped as Gene checked the book and pulled a hidden leaver in the snow the seal cracking open stale air escaping the tomb and distant hissing from the occupants reaching them.

"Now starts our reign over Ninjago!"

0o0o0o00o0

_I really didn't expect to be able to keep to the chapter a day thing I've had going 0.o and yes I'm well aware that this chapter is very short, this story is going to be veeeeery long I need to do short and sweet chapters at times to set up plots and things. so please don't complain that my chapters are short I write till I feel the chapter is done, till I feel I have written what needs to be written for this specific chapter._

_There will be gaps now in posting I will try to keep a at a minimum and I mean absolute minimum a chapter a fortnight sceduale. this takes into account I am going back into college soon and will be doing a english corse and maths coarse at the same time so I will have less free time._

_I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm leacturing people, before I have been the victim of reviewer's badgering me to keep updating and calling me lazy. This tactic puts people off reviewing and I will not let people bully me._

_Now that that's out the way, thank you everyone who read and to my reviewers Violet Spectrum and WristWriter :3_


	6. Chapter 6

Brad whistled impressed at the huge cavern they carefully climbed down into. "Gotta admit. lest the snakes had plenty of room." Gene scoffed trying not to slip.

"Large cold room, Snakes are cold blooded hopefully their not dead..." Brad frowned.

"Would it matter? I mean there's four other tribes." Gene sighed shaking his head.

"Well on one hand it's good cos to take over they need all five tribes. On the other hand according to the book this is the home of the Hypnobrai who is perhaps the most useful tribe as they can hypnotize people." Brad blinked and hummed.

"Good point..." He yelped the ice cracking under him and slipped down the tunnel banging his head dazing him as he fell wincing as he hit the bottom groaning.

"You see them?!" Brad grumbled.

"NO!...I'm fine thanks for asking..." he huffed getting to his feet brushing off snow head aching badly. Distracted so it took a few moment for him to notice the hissing behind him. Gulping he turned freezing at the sight of the creature behind him, the Serpentine gave the young boy a bored look it's long tail lazily twitching behind it.

"You musssst be mad to wonder ssssso far from home little one." Brad whimpered backing away.

"G-G-GENE! S-SERPENTINE!" The serpent chuckled it's ruby red eye's glowing the rattle on it's tail shaking filling the cavern with noise that rung in Brad's ears making him cringe.

"Look into my eyessssss child, give in, I control you now." it hissed in a almost amused tone as Gene finally slid down into the chamber Brad yelping as he stumbled falling back against a block of ice cowering and hiding his face. The serpentine didn't notice this untill to late making the mistake of looking into the reflective ice with his hypnotism turned on, it groaned shaking it's head dazed Gene seeing this smirked putting two and two together.

"No I control you!" The snake snapped to attention staring at him a moment making Gene wonder if he just made a mistake before the serpent bowed.

"Asssss you wisssssh masssster, we are at your command." Brad gulped daring to look up.

"W-we?" Dozens of hisses echoed around the chamber as more Hypnobrai emerged from their hiding places some just looking like normal snakes, others a strange hybreed of man and serpent and the finally ones that looked almost like the one that attacked them only having legs instead of a tail. Gene grinned darkly.

"My own army of snakes." Brad gulped not even bothering to correct him part of him wishing he just went back with the others instead of following Gene here.

0o0o0o0o0o

Nya hummed to her self as she shopped glad of a small brake from the boys, she did love them really but sometimes she just had to get away from all the testosterone in the monastery. She blinked as people screamed in fear running from something Nya sighing.

"If this is Lloyd again..." her eye's widened seeing royal blue serpents swarms the villagers tail's rattling as their eye's glowed the screams from the trapped people stopping as they fell under the snakes spell. "Oh hell..." quickly before they saw her she snuck away hiding in the shadows breathing slowly so they wouldn't hear her as the snakes rounded up the towns folk. She gulped climbing up to a roof when she saw them checking allys wondering just how the Serpentine had gotten out after so long...She frowned hearing slightly squeaky voices and cautiously peered over the roof her eye's widening.

The Serpentine where being ordered around...by a pair of nine year olds? she shook her head. "A pair of kids leading a bunch of ancient monsters...If I can deal with dragons, elemental powers and a dark lord I can handle this...Hopefully..."

0o0o0o

Dusk snored softly as he slept dead to the world, though not for much longer as a dog sized dragon pounced on him lieing over the formerly sleeping shadow manipulater "Joey Off."

_'Huuuuum No!'_ Joey chirped tail wagging settling his bulk over his new master the human grunting.

"Joey your heavy off!"

_'Are you calling me fat?'_

"Joey unless you have a reason for trying to crush me OFF!" The dragon snorted jumping off.

_'Fiiiiine I just thought you wanted to know about the potentally world ending threat that's been unleashed on the world.'_

"...Did you make a mess in the play room again?" Joey growled.

_'It was one of the stray dogs!...and No! the_ _Serpentine!' _Dusk blinked sitting up.

"What about the Serpentine? Someone doing a play about them or something." The dragon snarled jumping up on the bed grabbing Dusk by the shirt and pulling him out the bed dragging him out.

_'I'm serious! Some idiot has unleashed the Serpentine! You have to seal them away before they unlock the other tribes and unite so they can summon the Devourer!' _Dusk blinked a little stunned before pulling out of the dragons grip.

"I get the picture, let me suit up. Where are they?" he asked grabbing the leather out fit he wore Joey sighing looking up to the heavens thankful that the human was finally listening to him.

'_Jermonikai Villa-'_

"Well the Ninja are th-"

_'No their not, I checked and if they did go their's the chance they can be hypnotized and be force to use their powers to I don't know END THE WORLD MAYBE?! You don't need your eyees, you can use the shadows so ergo you can't get Hypnotized.'_

"...Well that's flawed logic." Joey sighed.

_'Look your needed there, I just know you have to go there. Go beat the Hypnobrai hopefully seal them away again. End this threat before it can properly begin.' _Dusk blinked.

"...Your putting a lot of faith and stock in me." He noted picking up his mask and shadow traveling away the anicent creature sighing.

_'I have to put all my faith in you. In all of the remaining elemental lines, the star's tell of what is coming and it is nothing good. the original warriors only won by the skin of their teeth and even then payed the ultimate price...'_ Joey sighing walking down the stairs and watching the children play in the large room set aside for them _'I only hope the toll is not so high this time..."_


	7. Chapter 7

Dusk sighed shivering a little as his shadows dropped him off on a snow covered roof of the mountainous village. He pulled his leather jacket closer smiling quite fond of this garment. this particular one of his jacket's had gotten him threw a lot the thick material able to stop a attempted knifing of his person several times though it often had to be patched up especially after he'd taken a bullet in the stomach. Thankfully the material had slowed it enough to mean the wound wasn't fatal. He sighed looking over the side of the roof blinking seeing the Serpentine rounding up villagers who stumbled around like in a dream.

"Ok the lazy sack of scales wasn't lying..." He frowned seeing a young woman in a fitting red and gold dress trying to stay out of sight. He hummed shadows raising up around him, he didn't often get to meet people who weren't trying to kill him or several years younger than him.

0o0o

Nya froze up as a hand grabbed her shoulder spinning to attack them eye's widening at the imposing form in thick black leather and the savage painted mask "Relax I'm not going to hurt you." Her eye's widened seeing the symbol on his shoulder of a wolf and moon, the same that had been on the note.

"You're the Rabid Wolf!" She hissed looking around for the snaked Dusk blinking surprised.

"Uhrm….Ya how'd you-?"

"You fixed up mine and my brothers shop how would I NOT know you!" Dusk winced a little mentioning her to quiet down.

"Quiet you wanna get caught?...And your one of the Flameys?" Nya nodded Dusk humming.

"Huh, who'd have thunk we'd meet." He frowned a little pulling her back into the shadows as a Serpentine walked by looking into the ally but the shadows faithfully kept their master hidden from view the serpent leaving.

"How did you do that?" Nya whispered eye's wide, the snake had looked right at them but seemed not to have noticed.

"The same way I made the creature that gave you that note." Dusk shrugged letting go of her frowning seeing the people stumbling in their hypnotic daze to fill a wheelbarrow full of…..Candy? Dusk blinked rubbed at his eyes threw the mask and checked again. "….Are they really….?"

"Yep, not for them though. These two little brats somehow have control over them and apparently they want candy." Dusk stared at her a moment looked back at the snakes and shook his head muttering under his breath in Japanese.

"And he said it was urgent they where gonna destroy the world and all that crap…."

"Who said that?" Dusk blinked as if remembering she was there.

"Tell you later, you got any idea how we…De-hypnotize or what ever the villagers." Nya frowned blinking at the golden staff the one serpent with a tail held eye's widening seeing the 'Gem' it held was more of a large container able to see the liquid inside sloshing as the general used it to command the others.

"I bet the liquid in the staff's the anti venom." Nya muttered frowning. "But how do we get to it?" Dusk hummed.

"Well I could-" The pair looked up as four Ninja started trying to attack, trying as in the Red one seemed to get tired after spinning for all of five seconds, the blue one face planted hard and the other two didn't fair any better the whites aim well off and black having to retreat from the group of Snakes he challenged. Nya face palmed at them "…Get upstage….Aren't those the ninja?"

"Yep."

"….As in the now nation wide famous ninja?"

"Yep."

"….As in the best of the best in Ninjago?"

"Yep?"

"….Aren't you related to one of them."

"I wish I wasn't." Nya sighed feeling just a little ashamed of the company she kept.

"….Anyway as I was say-" He was interrupted again as the Ninja dropped into their ally panting hard.

"Ok we're reeeeeally out of shape." The Blue one groaned Red's eye's widening.

"Nya! What are you doing here?!" Nya glared huffing.

"I told you before I was going the market." She sniped Dusk sighing.

"The universe doesn't want me to speak doe-"

"Who are you?" Black snapped glaring at Dusk, he didn't particularly care aware he did look fairly evil in his thick leathers and mask.

"Names Rabid Wolf, you can just call me Wol-"

"Your hanging with a bad guy?!" Blue yelped Dusk getting offended at that comment.

"Ok first, you can call me Wolf because I want to finally finish a sentence. And two I didn't even come up with the name, the punks, police and media started calling me 'The rabid wolf that hunts the scum of the city' and the 'rabid wolf' bit stuck."

"How many arrests did it take for the nickname to start?" Black snarked.

"It took me helping with 15 arrests, stopping 7 attempted rapes, helping 3 runaway children home and busting 9 drug dealers." Dusk said dryly sighing. "What ever we don't have time to argue for all we know the longer the people are hypnotized it might get harder to brake the control or for it to become permonate."

"We don't need your help." The Ninja spat glaring at him "This is way out of the ablitys of a two-bit hack like you."

"Cole don't-" Dusk raised a hand to quite her narrowing his eye's at him.

"And just what are you saying 'Cole'?" Cole snorted.

"Your just a wannabe who's trying to be like us, step off before you get hurt." Dusk brisled at the insult glaring.

"…Fine, I'll leave, but for the record you'd been around lest then a year, I've been helping people for four just ask the cops."

"Wolf wait!" Nya yelped as shadows rose up and Dusk vanished, the girl glared at them.

"Real nice, drive off the guy who wanted to help!" Jay shook eye's wide.

"Did you SEE that!?" He gawped "The shadows just swallowed him up!"

"The only one I've know with powers like that is Garmadon…." Cole frowned looking out the ally at the Serpenine still unaware of them. The obvious criminal could wait for a bit, they had to help the village.

_I'm sorry for the long wait .3.; College uhrg nightmare. I promise I won't leave the next update for so long I was reeeeally busy and commuting for over a hour and a half every day really takes it out of you._

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
